


The Red String of Faith

by RedNightDeer



Series: TimKon week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dick Jason Tim and Damian are Bruce's biological children from different people, Don't copy to another site, Hunting, M/M, NO CAPES, No Beta, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Tim Drake, We Die Like Men, non graphic depiction of animal death, non-presented Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Tim, as the son of a Duke, gets engaged to the First Prince (and surely the Heir to the throne) of the Kingdom of Krypton, Kon. However, Tim isn't sur about this betrothal.





	The Red String of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about adding abo to this story but I decided in the end to do so. It's not that much present in the story (or at least I guess XD ).  
Here is the art for the fic: https://paixdelesprit-art.tumblr.com/post/186657479730/timkon-week-day-2-arranged-marriage-where-tim  
I wish you a good reading!

Tim sat down on the nearest chair, defeated. His head was busing, full of thoughts that he couldn’t really think about. 

He was engaged. 

“Tim, darling, are you okay?”

Father’s voice was smoother than before. “Tim, you know right, this was going to happen. It’s been for years that you’d been seen as the best candidate. It was only natural for it to happen. 

— But I don’t want to,” he managed to whisper. “I don’t want to marry him.”

Father sighed and knelt before him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Timothy, my lovely son.” Bruce took a moment before continuing. “His Majesty Kon is a good young man. You have already met him countless times. Tim, darling, did- did he do something that displeased you? That’s why you’re so reluctant? If he did something just tell me and- 

— No he did nothing.” Tim sniffed. “It’s just... I mean... there is no love and... I don’t love him and maybe he already loves someone else and... it’s not fair. Dad it’s not-

— I know. I know it’s not. However, look at Dick. He too, was in an arranged marriage, but we both know he’s really happy with Koriand’r. Why not giving Kon a chance? 

— I... I don’t know... 

Bruce sighed again. Tim could see the slight furrow in his brows. “Tim–

— You know what an arranged marriage is like. You had three until today. First Dick and Jay’s father. Then mine, and finally Talia–

— Tim please!

— But you were never really able to be with who you really wanted right?!” The boy stood up, angry, and left the room with hurried steps. He ran to his bedroom, threw himself on his bed and started crying. This was not fair! This-this was cruel! Why had he to be an omega? Couldn’t he be a beta? That night, Tim cried himself to sleep. When hours later, he opened his eyes again, a sweet omega scent, other than his, titillated his nostrils. He turned his face and saw his father, curled up against his side, still sleeping. “Dad...” he murmured but he wasn’t able to say anything further. He watched his father, looking peaceful. He got up the most soundless way and headed up to his balcony. 

The air was cold, and when he shivered, Tim was happy to feel all his body. It gave him a semblance of control. He knew, this day was going to happen, that he was going to be engaged to Kon, the First Prince of the Kingdom of Krypton, son of King Kal El and Queen Consort Lois Lane, and surely the heir to the throne.

Throne. He was going to be King Consort. One day. If the wedding occurred. 

Tim shivered again.

Kon... What did he think about all of this? About him? Did Kon like him? Even slightly? They had talked and even had tea parties together. Kon was a young man, full of energy, loving chatting, and always smiling. He too, he knew he was one day going to be engaged to Tim. They both knew, but... but, still, this was shaking. Suddenly Tim brought his hand to his neck. He touched lightly the skin there, as if afraid to break it. A mark. Kon was going to mark him, bite him. He shivered again.

“It doesn’t hurt as much as they say.” assured a voice behind him. 

Tim turned, Bruce was standing against the window frame of one of the French doors. “I got bitten three times and each time it didn’t hurt that much.

— Oh... hm yeah. I- I guess,” stammered Tim. 

Bruce advanced and stood next to him, his forearms on the cold stone of the balustrade. “I understand your reluctance. I was reluctant too, when I first learned I needed to marry Dick and Jason’s father.” Tim stayed silent. “I even tried to run away.” Now his eyes were wide. His father... tried to run away? To not get married? This man from whom rationality was flowing out like a cascade tried something as crazy as running away? “However, I hope you will not try something like that, Tim,” added father chuckling, his voice sad in an odd way even if this was an attempt at a joke. 

Silence took place between them and was only cut by the sound of the wind and owls. Tim looked to the dark view in front of him. The lawn full of flowers in front of the manor which always released a sense warmth during the day seemed deprived of it right now. “You will have one year to know each other before the wedding.” The voice of his father sliced the silence like a sword. “In two weeks, a hunting party will be held by the King. Kon will be there and your engagement will be made public. Until then... until then wrap your mind around this fact: that both of you will be married and live a couple’s life.”

He looked into Tim’s icy blue eyes (Bruce’s eyes were the same colour), big like a doe’s ones. “And... and if you’re not happy, then you can always come back here no matter what. Saying it like that is just... awful but they only need an heir and... and…

— What if I fell in love with someone else? 

— Tim, my boy, you’re going to have an immense wealth. Sit in front of a lake, cross your legs, sip on your drink, forget your husband and enjoy life. Go and buy yourself all the books and all the clothes. Make the experiments you want to do so much. Donate money to help others, give alms. But!” and Bruce raised his finger. “ Don’t do foolish things.

— What if I fell in love with someone else?” repeated Tim.

“They will kill you God dammit!” The young boy said nothing. “Gosh Tim... What do you think they will do if they learn you’re cheating on the Prince? Do you really think they will let someone insulting their heir alive? Really?” Tim was still silent. “Tim... I’m sorry okay? But I... I can’t say ‘no’ to them. Not when the King himself tells you that he wants your son for his own. Going against his will is judged by treason and you know what will happen to us if... if we get sentenced for that…

— Yeah I know... death. 

— Tim you think I didn’t try to make the King change his mind? I told him you were too young, that none of you really know the other. I even told him there were better omegas than you out there but he said he wanted you, and only you. What could I have done when–

— Okay dad... It’s okay. I understand it, really.”

Bruce looked so sad, it hurt Tim. He knew that even if his father was a Duke and that he holds a lot of power, he wasn’t strong enough to oppose the King. “So... two weeks huh? Do I need to prepare something for that day or... 

— No nothing... 

— What do you think I should wear? — The red and black suit, with the golden embroideries. That’s the one you wear when you feel like you need to face a challenge, right? 

— Yeah... a challenge...”

They stopped speaking and sighed, then giggled for doing it at the same time, looking again at the nighty view. After some time, his father told him he needed to go to sleep and that he loved him. When he was going to open the door, Bruce stopped for a moment and without looking at his son, confessed: “When I ran away, I wasn’t alone.” Tim strengthened up from his bed at these words. “But we got caught, they exiled them far away and I got beaten up for my affront. Of course Tim, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt a hair from your head, but I want you to know, they are merciless.” And on those words, he exited the room, leaving a thoughtful Tim to himself.

* * *

The day of the hunt arrived too quickly for Tim. The days passed too fast. As discussed with his father, he was wearing his red and black suit with golden embroideries. He had asked Alfred to make sure it was flawless. He couldn’t take the risk to have a suit with defects the day of his engagement’s announcement.

The sun was shining above them, illuminating the glade. Picnic sheets had been already spread over the grass, but there was no food on them. People were chatting, laughing, and surely gossiping. Tim wondered if any of these people was speaking about him and Kon. 

Speak of the Devil, the First Prince was coming towards him. Tim’s heart rate fastened and his palms got sweaty. He was looking good, right? His suit was okay, right? Of course it was good! Alfred had controlled it before letting him wear it. But did he look good in it? Tim liked this suit because it was comfortable but was he pleasant looking?

“Hello,” told him Kon with a small smile on his lips once he was in front of the omega. 

Tim didn’t move for a few seconds, he had totally forgotten how to greet properly. Then when he sensed the air between them becoming weird, he did a little clumsy reverence and stammered a “Greetings, Majesty”, while insulting himself in his head for being so graceless. 

The Prince chuckled. “No need for honorifics. You can call me ‘Kon’.

— Then I urge you to do the same with me, please, and call me ‘Tim’.

— Okay, Tim,” smiled the Prince. 

The young omega glanced at him and thought that he wasn’t bad looking. Actually, Kon was a fucking hottie, but Tim needed more time to admit that even to himself. He was wearing a blue uniform coat with golden epaulets and buttons, a dark red thigh pants and black leather knee high boots. His eyes were bewitching under his indomptable hair curl, their bright blue colour being a shared trait from generation to generation in the royal family. His scent was musky and comforting, and Tim remarked that he never really did know how he scented until today. He had not paid attention to it. 

“Actually, I wanted to ask you what you wanted me to hunt.

— What?” And one second later Tim was facepalming himself mentally. Who just says ‘what’ to a royal family member?

“What do you want me to hunt?” repeated Kon, his smile still on his lips. 

“I-I don’t know. Why?” He facepalmed himself mentally a second time.  _ Great Tim! You make yourself look like a moron in front of him! _

“I plan gifting it to you.

— What?”  _ Okay Tim, shut the fuck up!  _

— The game that I will hunt. I wanted to gift it to you. That’s why I’m asking you what you wish from me.” 

Okay, first of all, what??? Oh God… Tim was sure everyone had heard their conversation! Kon wanted to give him a game. An alpha hunting for an omega!  _ Okay, okay! Stop there! _ Tim was strong enough to hunt too. He didn’t need anyone. Who the fuck did this Kon think he was to do such a mancho power display in front of him? Yes, he was the First Prince, and surely the heir to the throne but this didn’t change anything. Oh, Tim knew what he was going to do!

“It is really thoughtful from His Maje-

— ‘Kon’, please. 

— Well, Kon, I wanted to say that I am really flattered to hear that you want to offer me the game, however, actually I plan myself hunting too.”

That was a lie because Tim never planned hunting today but the look of slight surprise the Prince gave him was priceless and felt like a victory.  _ Huh huh, see I’m not a basic bitch, you uncultured swine.  _

And Kon laughed.  _ What?  _ “I wasn’t expecting less from you, Tim! Okay! Then what about a match? Let’s go hunting and at the end of the day, we will weigh our games. The one who has the heaviest meat will be the winner.” 

This was a golden opportunity for him to show everyone he wasn’t just a fragile omega waiting for rescue! 

“With pleasure, Kon”

* * *

Tim was very happy he had put his red and black suit. Moving in it was so easy! He pulled the bowstring taut and shot his arrow who pierced the deer’s bust. The animal made an agonised sound and fell to the floor.

Right in the heart. 

Applauses from his back rose and four servants went to pick up the game’s body. Tim already had planned donating these hunted animals to two orphanages he knew. The children were going to have meat for a long period of time. His older brother Jason was already hunting for their family’s name. Tim was doing it for his self worth. He wasn’t just a frail boy dammit!  _ Oh, just you wait Kon, just you wait… I’m gonna show you what I am capable of! The dude thinks he’s something ‘cause he’s an alpha and he can drool!  _ Tim broke an arrow into two while lost on his thoughts. However, a servant’s voice indicating him that it was time to go back to the glade extracted him from his reflections. 

* * *

He won. Tim won. Kon lost. 

The Prince smiled to him, his white teeth looking brighter than usual. “I wasn’t expecting less from you,” he praised. 

“Maje-

— Kon.

— Kon… if you thought I was unable to hunt because of my omega status then-

— Tim, I never thought that. This match I set up between us was only meant to be an amusement. I know that you are a mighty swordsman.”

Tim said nothing, sighed, then decided to ask a question: “You know we’re engaged right? Doesn’t it bother you?” Kon tilted slightly his head to the left, his soft smile gone, looking with his bright blue eyes into Tim’s big icy ones, and with a furrow as he didn’t understand why Tim mentioned their betrothal. “Kon, what I’m trying to say is, aren’t you upset to not be able to choose who you want to marry? I mean-

— I can’t Tim. I can’t choose. If I tell my father that I don’t want to marry you, I will have to marry someone else that he will choose. You know who’s the second best candidate after you?” Tim kept quiet again. “It’s Klarion,” finally revealed Kon. 

Klarion was a powerful Duke’s son, and an omega too. 

“So it’s either you, a very smart person with many talents that I appreciate the company, or a shitty capricious brat. Choosing wasn’t hard.

— I… I’m sorry?” Tim really felt bad. Of course, like him, Kon hadn’t his right to say something about this engagement. He was just trying to do the best for himself. 

“Tim, don’t be, please…,” shuffled the Prince, placing his hands over his shoulders. “Don’t feel sorry for me. Don’t feel sorry for yourself. Don’t feel sorry for us. What we’re experiencing right now… it’s out of our hands. We can only sit down and nod to what they tell us. However,” and Kon’s right hand placed itself under Tim’s chin to lift his head, “we can make this experience easier and more enjoyable for us,” he concluded just before kissing Tim’s forehead. 

The young boy’s cheeks reddened and his heart rate rose. “Ma-majes-

— It’s ‘Kon’,” whispered the older one, then he let go of him. 

“Kon! What if someone saw us?” sputtered Tim, nervous about what might people think about this sudden kiss. Well, it hadn’t felt unpleasant. Tim, and even if he was hardly admitting it, liked the soft lips on his skin. He wouldn’t say no to a real kiss  _ -ya know, that smacky smack one! Really real one! Lips on lips one!- _ but the etiquette and his education wouldn’t have permitted such brazenness. So he just gave the other one a smile and chuckled. Kon smiled too. 

* * *

“Timothy and His Highness Kon kissed.”

Tim spat out his carrots. Damn you Demon Brat.  _ Of course you saw us you little shit!  _

Jason laughed loudly. “They aren’t waiting, that’s sure!” he screamed. 

“No!” stopped him Tim. “That’s a misunderstanding! He kissed me on my forehead, that’s all! And I wasn’t even expecting it!

— Tim, I understand that you could want to be close with your betrothed but-

— There is no ‘but’! We did nothing wrong!

— Tim, listen to me until the end!” Father’s voice was low. “Be discreet and careful.

— What an immoral act!” bellowed Damian. “Before the wedding, Tt” he added whispering.

“Be careful,” reminded Bruce.

“Wanna know some techniques?” asked Jason with a suave voice.

Damian kept ‘Tt’-ing on his side of the table. 

This was the worst family meal ever. However, Alfred’s arrival to the room saved Tim. 

“A letter from the First Prince, Kon,” he said, looking uninterested as always. Tim stood up and took the envelope from the butler before racing to his bedroom, under the hysterical laughs of his older brother. Once the door closed, he sat down on his bed, cracked carefully the wax seal with an ‘s’ and read the content.

_ ‘Dear Tim, _

_ I hope you and your beloved ones are fine. I’m writing you this letter because I want us to know each other more intrinsically. Our talk at the galbe opened my eyes on one truth: even if we have already met countless times and talked, we still know so little about each other. That’s why I thought about a way for us to learn about the other one. So let’s have a written correspondence where we give information about us. I will start first: I hate Turkey. I think the meat’s taste is awful. What about you?  _

_ I swear my following letters will be longer. Until then, solicitously waiting for your letter, I wish you a good day. _

_ Kon’ _

Tim rested his head on his hand and smiled. He too, hated Turkey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this story wasn't going to be this long. It should have ended after Bruce left the room but I decided to write more cause why not? :P  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
